1. Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiments provide a method, system, and program for enhancing a spell checking program to handle contact information, such as universal resource locators (URLs), e-mail addresses, names, street addresses, phone numbers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most word processing programs, such as LOTUS WORD PRO, MICROSOFT WORD, and COREL WORDPERFECT,** include a spell checker feature. Prior art spell checker programs notify the user of a spelling error whenever encountering an e-mail address, e.g., “joe@us.ibm.com”, universal resource locator (URL) address “http://www.ibm.com”, personal name, e.g., “Joe Smith”, and street address, e.g., 100 Mullberry Street. Typically, the user of the word processing program will bypass the personal name, street address, e-mail address, and URL address. Thus, prior art spell checkers include limited capability in providing meaningful handling of contact information, such as personal names, street addresses, and electronic addresses, such as e-mail and URL addresses. **WordPerfect is a registered trademark of Corel Corporation; Word Pro is a registered trademark of Lotus Development Corporation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to enhance spell checker functionality to provide a more meaningful handling and analysis of names, addresses, phone numbers, and other contact information in a document.